Matchmaker and Fortuneteller
by metsuryus
Summary: Love isn't just going on a date, asking her to marry you and live happily ever after. Join Mirajane, Fairy Tail's infamous matchmaker and Cana, a card mage with fortune-telling abilities as they unify two people in the guild together one by one. Done: NaLu, RoWen. Current: GaLe.
1. A Wild Fire and A Shining Star I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**A Wild Fire and A Shining Star part I**

"_I have this certain feeling in my gut when I'm with her. Mira says that I've fallen in love. Igneel once taught me about dragons looking for their mate. Could she be the one?" _

* * *

It was an unusually quiet day at the guild. The Master was out today for a meeting with the council. Natsu and Happy went with Lucy on a mission outside Magnolia two days ago. Erza decided to go alone on a S-class mission this time because she needed to pay her (insane) rent. Elfman and Lisanna went on a monster subduing mission together, to 'make her more manly!'. I have to run the bar because Kinana took a few days of absence, and what will they do without anybody serving the bar? Maybe Cana will drink all of them.

Most of the members were also absent or drinking outside, which is considerably normal because the weather outside was surprisingly good for swimming or having a cup of tea in a cafe.

The only ones that were available to talk to were Gray and Cana. Gray, as always, were in his boxers because of his constant habit of stripping unconsciously. Cana's been fortune telling about Fairy Tail's 'couple wannabe' and when I saw her nodding with a smile, I glided over so I was standing in front of her, but still behind the bar table.

"So tell me, Cana, who's gonna be 'it' this year?" I asked her with a sly grin, and chin resting on my right knuckles. Gray laughed, and Cana took a small sip of sake and responded my question,

"Natsu and Lucy."

Gray laughed louder, probably louder than ever. Then after calming himself down, he said "I just can't believe that idiot flamehead is the one hookin' up this year!"

"Well, don't say that." I replied to the once-more-laughing-out-loud Gray. "Cana's fortunes usually hit the mark."

"I was shocked too-_hic_-when I saw their names poppin-_hic_-out from the card." She began to laugh, a horrific drunken laugh. "That loud-_hic_-Natsu is getting-_hic_-a girl-_hic_-friend!"

I chuckled. Then suddenly the door banged open, revealing a boy, followed by a girl and a flying cat.

"I'M HOOOOOOOME!" yelled the pink-haired boy. He then ran to one of the stools.

"Welcome home, Natsu, Happy, Lucy!" I welcomed them. Then I whispered to Gray and Cana, "speak of the devil, he's-no, _they're_ here!" Both of them nodded in unison.

"Shut up flamehead, can't you just enter normally?" Gray said coldly, without even moving his eyes from his drink

"What the hell was that icebrain?" the boy replied with his fists clenched, and a vein popping from his head and fists. Gray stood from his place, fists also clenched, but he always kept his cool when he's fighting with him.

"Oh, you wanna go, shitty tabasco bastard?"

"Bring it on, freakin' exhibitionist ice queen! I'll make sure to rip your boxers off you!"

"AHHHH! WHERE DID MY CLOTHES GO?"

The blonde-haired stellar mage who was accompanying the pink-haired dragonslayer greeted all of them and sat on a stool which was previously occupied by the boy, followed by the blue cat. Her chin rested on her left knuckles. Cana moved from her stool, then sat beside her. I also moved from my place.

The blue cat followed the blonde, carrying a book, and dropped it in front of her. The girl smiled, and said "Thanks, Happy. Mira-san, a cup of hot coffee and a fish, please.

"What happened, Lucy?" I asked. Usually after missions, she always ended up like this because Natsu destroyed something and their reward was cut off for damage charges.

"Nothing... Just got a good idea for my novel." She answered. Cana took out a few of her cards, and repeated her fortune telling.

"Whoa! Cana's fortune telling!" Happy said merrily, moving closer to the cards and watching them closely. I watched her as she flipped the cards and switching them. Lucy, who seemed interested, also watched her.

I put her steaming coffee in front of her just about the same time Cana finished her fortune telling. The two cards at the end was quite surprising. One of the cards has Lucy's photo on it, and the other has Natsu's. Lucy blinked, and asked her, "What does that mean?"

"I don't wanna spoil-_hic_-that, it's gonna be no-_hic_-fun." Cana said, then proceeded to drink her beer. "Just-_hic_-wait and see."

Lucy narrowed one eyebrow, meaning she was curious. But this girl is exceptionally blessed with a decent level of intelligence, which complements Natsu's stupid and simple way of thinking. I was thinking that she'd figure this out, but she just left the riddle alone and took a sip of her ordered coffee.

I looked around the guild and I saw it; in the middle of Natsu and Gray's fight; Natsu was looking to Lucy. A quick glance, but what he did was obvious. I simply said to the stellar mage, "Lucy, don't you think Natsu likes you?" Happy and Cana giggled.

"That dense guy? Of course not." She replied. Cana and I looked at each other, and Cana, after drinking a large gulp of of her beer said, "Don't-_hic_-say that, you're about-_hic_-just as dense as him-_hic_-well, probably less-_hic_-dense when it-_hic_-comes to things like-_hic_-this."

A speck of pink stained her cheeks, and Happy snapped "you llllllike him" with his tongue rolled. Lucy glared at him, and he flew to the corner of the room, cowering in fear.

I proceeded. "What do you think about him?"

"Well, he's strong. He's crazy. He's strong-willed. But he's plain stupid." She counted each trait with a finger.

"Only-_hic_-that?" Cana provoked, followed by a small giggle.

"W-well..." She stuttered, "p-p-probably...ye-yeah. And would you mind drinking water for once?"

Cana ignored the last sentence. I looked at Cana, and Cana looked at me.

"Okay," I said, putting a sad expression on my face. Truth is, I'm happy on the inside.

* * *

Cana stayed at the guild until about 10 o'clock accompanied by me, other guild members, and her large barrel of beer. During those long times we discussed Fairy Tail's wannabe couples like Natsu-Lucy, Gajeel-Levy, and even having an argument about Erza's future partner, Jellal or Gray. Sometimes we're joined by the others, such as Gildarts (who later got out because Cana accidentally-no, _drunkenly_ kicked him square in the gut and he passed out) or Gray and Natsu, who later got out because of an argument which turned into a physical fight, and Alzack and Bisca who said 'we're not comfortable talking about these things'. Luckily there's Levy, who joined them and listened all the way through the conversation, and a fervent supporter of Natsu and Lucy.

"Lu-chan sure is weird lately." She sighed. "I wonder what happened..."

"Apparently she's having boy problems." I replied. Levy looked at me with an intense stare. Then she said, "Is it _him_?"

"Who else?" Cana chuckled, after seeing the blue-haired petite mage. "I think it's pretty much obvious they liked each other. But the boy's too dense and the girl's too shy."

"But I'm really interested in those two. Well, not just me, I think more than half the guild does. Can you do a matchmaking for them, Mira?" Levy pleaded. Fortunately, I was also interested, so I nodded happily. Then we glanced at each others eyes, conducting a quick, silent thought before saying something in unison.

"Why don't we arrange a date for them?"

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Well hi, you can call me Fire! This is my first fanfic and sorry if it sucks. I had a whole lot of free time recently and decided to write something. Anyhows, I got the inspiration by my friend who loves to tell fortunes with tarot cards. Reviews needed!


	2. A Wild Fire and A Shining Star II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**A Wild Fire and A Shining Star II**

"_I have this certain feeling in my gut when I'm with her. Mira says that I've fallen in love. Igneel once taught me about dragons looking for their mate. Could she be the one?"_

* * *

Tomorrow I came rather early to clean the bar, of course. But what's most surprising is that someone's here earlier than me. She held a large barrel of beer. There's no mistaking it; Cana.

"Cana! You came quite early." I greeted her. She smiled slyly.

"We doin' it today?" She asked. I nodded, and she began to drink from the large barrel.

"But before that, I have something to tell you." I said with a serious look.

* * *

I greeted the guild members one by one as they came, but the 'special guest of the day' haven't appeared yet. I killed time by serving food and drinks, often getting in a little chitchat and gossips. Meanwhile I spent most of my time taking care of a rampaging Cana on the infirmary, insisting for the last barrel of beer remaining in the storehouse before I put her to sleep ('I wanna kill time, ya know?'). She then fell asleep for the rest of the day, leaving me to hook up Natsu and Lucy alone.

Someone opened the door, and surprisingly it was Natsu. He was alone, without Happy or Lucy. He looked sleepy, and for the first time in my life I saw him opening the door normally.

"Welcome home, Natsu." I greeted him with a big smile, trying to lift out the depressed expression he wore as he sat on the stool. "What would you like for today?"

He stayed silent for about ten seconds. Then he opened his mouth. And closed it. Then he opened it again, finally saying "Hot coffee."

This is quite a rare order, knowing Natsu's nature; he often-or perhaps _always_ ordered something that's on fire. Fire whiskey, fire chicken, fire soup, or something like that. Then I remembered about Lucy. Lucy loves coffee. She drinks coffee everyday, and she always ordered a cup of searing hot coffee no matter how hot or cold the weather is.

"You look down."

He looked into my eyes. A deep stare. A few seconds later he suddenly bursted into tears, crying loud enough for the whole guild to hear. Gray walked towards Natsu's seat, with a mocking expression.

"Oi-" he started, but I glared at him. From what it looks like, I scared him out as he began to sulk in the corner of the guild. I moved closer towards Natsu, put my right hand in his shoulder and asked, "What's wrong with you? It's not like you to cry."

I handed him over a box of tissues. He grabbed one and wiped away his tears. I poured hot water to the cup of coffee powder, stirring it with a teaspoon.

"Mira, she rejected my offer again. Now's probably the fifth." he cried silently, lowering his voice so that I'll be the only one hearing. "And I burnt her novel. What should I do? At this rate she will hate me!" he whispered. Burning Lucy's novel was basically a death plea; nobody ever did it and lived to tell the tale. At least that's what I thought.

Actually, the truth is I've been trying to test my matchmaking skills to Natsu and Lucy. Last week he looked down and I asked him what happened, then he began telling stories about him and Lucy. I told him that he might like her, but it took three days long for me to explain what the hell is he feeling. He asked for some advices on getting closer to her, but he always destroys it like he did earlier. I told Cana about this in the morning. She laughed so hard that she fell from her stool.

I brought the coffee to Natsu. "Calm down, dear." I tried to cheer him up. "You realized that it's _time_, right?"

"Realized what?" replied the boy innocently, who finally got a hold of himself.

_Holy Mavis, sometimes I just wanna kick this guy square in his brain. How can he be as dense as a brick when it came to things like this...?_

"You want her to know what you're truly feeling all along. Confession time, Natsu!"

Natsu's eyes widened, his face all drowned in the color red. He can only say, "T-t-that's stupid! She almost killed me because I burnt her novel! How would you expect her to say yes?"

"Apologize properly and I know she'll forgive you."

The pink haired mage ran off outside, but not before yelling his gratitude for me. Natsu rarely apologizes to someone, he often blamed someone else, or in the worst case, himself. I asked Happy to follow him, but don't let him notice. Happy nodded and replied with his signature "Aye!" before leaving the guild.

* * *

_One hour later._

Cana, who had slept in the infirmary, woke up and walked outside, and sat in a bar stool.

"How's it going?" she asked. I sighed and lifting both of my hands to my left and right sides respectively, indicating an 'i don't know' look.

"Didn't go smoothly, eh?"

"He burnt her novel."

"Kid's got guts. Then?"

"He's going to apologize to her."

Cana rushed outside without even saying a single word. I stared blankly at the guild door for about five seconds. Then I looked at the table. She had left a Call Cana card but took the whole bottle of wine.

Cana ran towards Lucy's apartment, holding a bottle of wine in her left hand and a tracker card on her right. She hid in a small alley beside the building after seeing Natsu holding a very nicely wrapped pink box with a red ribbon. When Natsu entered the building, she climbed the walls quietly, hoping Natsu and Lucy wouldn't notice her. She sat under Lucy's windows.

She heard a knock coming from outside the room.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's me!" yelled the voice from outside. It's Natsu's voice.

"I don't want to see you." She replied coldly.

But the boy didn't stop. Cana felt a heat wave from around her. From the sound of it, he must've melted the door handle and keyhole.

"What the hell were you doing, stupid?" the girl shouted, anger can be heard in her voice.

"I just wanted to say sorry, Luce. I burnt your novel and now I broke your door. Here...take this."

There's a silence before someone tearing down a paper. Sounds like Lucy opened the box roughly.

"Natsu... Thanks, but you know how much these coffee chocolates cost, do you?"

"Nah, I used my share from the last mission. Don't worry about it."

Coffee chocolates... 10,000 Jewels per box. Sounds of munching can be heard throughout the window. Then she exclaimed, "This is freakin' delicious! Here, you try some too!"

"Wai—"

It seemed like Lucy had shoved a piece of the chocolate to the poor boy's mouth. Then she laughed. The boy then asked, "Can I stay for the night?"

"HELL NO!"

* * *

The next morning Cana reported all that happened to the pair. Looks like my matchmaking has made a progress on the two's relationships.

Natsu came that morning at 7 a.m telling me that Lucy's birthday is in three days. He asked me and the Master and the others to sold a surprise party, and everyone agreed. Then he left, saying that he would pick her up.

Later, about 9 a.m Natsu came to the guild together with Lucy and Happy. The whole guild stared at them as they banged the door and walked inside. They sat on a table, and Natsu waved his hand towards me, and I walked to them.

"What would you like today?" I asked.

"My usual fire whiskey!"

"A plate of fish!"

"Fruit salad!"

"Coming right in!" I ran back to the bar, preparing their orders. But not before I nodded slightly to Happy, gesturing to leave the pair alone.

"Ah! There's Charle!" Happy yelled excitedly and flew towards Charle and Wendy's table. Natsu and Lucy seemed to laugh merrily, the color pink can be seen flying in their cheeks. I delivered their orders and went back to the bar.

It's going quite well, actually.

Later that evening Natsu and Happy went on a well-paid dark guild annihilation job without Lucy. He hadn't come home until the next day. Tomorrow is Lucy's birthday, and he's the one who suggested to hold a surprise party.

This morning Lucy came alone, accompanied by her books. She looked so bored and lonely without Natsu. She asked me where did he go, and I said he went on a job with Happy.

"Well, don't be sad, he'll return soon! There's probably a reason why he went on that job alone." That was the only advice I could tell her.

"I think he's bored of me..."

_This is bad. Real bad._

Later that night we arranged a small meeting, after Lucy got home. Luckily, Erza had just returned and Elfman and Lisanna returned this afternoon. All food and drink, check. All ribbons, confetti, etc, check. Natsu, unknown.

"There's no guarantee he'll came back on her birthday! Geez, he planned it all and now he's gone. What is he playing?" Levy protested, slamming her hands on the table.

"I don't know, but it's not manly!" Elfman also protested.

"I'll make sure I punish him thoroughly when he got back..." Erza clenched her fists.

"Forget about punishment and stuff, who's gonna pick her up?" Cana asked. Then there's a couple seconds of silence.

"I'll do it." Levy offered, and we all nodded.

_Natsu, where in the earthland are you?_

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Woah, it's going quite well actually.

I wonder, after NaLu finished which pairing should i write next? Pm me!


	3. A Wild Fire and A Shining Star IIi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**A Wild Fire and A Shining Star III**

"_I have this certain feeling in my gut when I'm with her. Mira says that I've fallen in love. Igneel once taught me about dragons looking for their mate. Could she be the one?"_

* * *

It was still nine in the morning. But the building of Fairy Tail guild was already crowded.

Gray, Elfman and Master Makarov in his Titan form hung an enormous cloth with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY" written onto it on the stage. Lisanna, Levy, and I prepared the food and drinks. Happy, Charle, and Pantherlily hung the flowers and decorations on the wall. Macao and Wakaba had to tie Cana up so that she won't be going after the beer. Reedus painted Lucy on a big canvas. Erza and Gajeel practiced for their music performance. Kinana and Wendy cleaned up the messes.

Suddenly, in the middle of the guild, there's a strange bright golden light. Everyone gasped and walked away from the light in case it caused any harm. But it wasn't.

Lucy's Celestial Spirits were there. Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Aquarius, clinging to Scorpio, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Gemini, Aries, Capricorn and their leader Leo which was widely known as Loke. But Plue is missing. It looks like Lucy summoned him to fend off loneliness.

"Hey. It's been a while, everyone!" Loke greeted them cheerfully. "We're here to help you with Lucy's surprise party. What can we do?"

"I have a very special task for each of you." I replied with a grin.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Lucy's house..._

"I wonder where did he go..."

Lucy sighed. She was sitting on her bed with Plue beside her. She knows that today's her birthday. She hoped that Natsu and Happy would barge in her house and yelled 'Happy Birthday!' at her, but he's gone.

For the sake of 2,000,000 Jewels.

Somehow she felt offended that _Natsu_ chose money over her. _But who am I to insist being on his first priority?_ She thought.

She decided to stay at home today. Only Mira and Master Makarov knew about her birthday, though. It just win't feel right without Natsu. There'll be no things on fire. And for the first time in her life, she wouldn't mind him barging in her apartment.

She was laying on her bed, hugging Plue. She looked at the clock. 12 p.m. _Time goes fast_, she thought. Suddenly someone knocked the door. She asked loud enough for the person knocking to hear, "Who's there?"

"Lu-chan, it's Levy. Can I come in?"

"Levy-chan? Wait, I'll unlock the door!"

She ran towards the door and unlocked it. A petite girl with blue hair and yellow bandanna can be seen. She brought five books with her. Apparently Levy is the best person if you want to ask for recommendation of books.

"I was cleaning up my room when I found these books." She explained to the blonde mage. "You like mystery novels, right? It's all for you! I have read them anyways."

"Really?" She asked, just to make sure. "Thanks so much, Levy-chan!"

"Of course! You're welcome Lu-chan!"

Levy was strolling around Lucy's room, looking at her collection of books when suddenly there's a loud crash followed by Lucy's "MY DOOOOOORR!" yell. Levy rushed into the living room.

There was a half-conscious Cana with bottles of wine in both of her hands. Lucy dragged her into the sofa. Levy rushed into Cana and asked, "Cana! Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"We should take you back to the guild!" Levy suggested. Lucy nodded and swung Cana's arm to cling to her shoulder. Cana blinked one eye to Levy, indicating that the plan went smooth. Levy smiled slyly for a split second and proceeded to help Lucy to carry the acting Cana.

* * *

(back to Mira's POV)

They finally arrived at the guild building. It was surprisingly quiet.

_Until they opened the guild door..._

Lucy closed her eyes as a brilliant golden light enveloped her. When the light was gone, she saw all of her spirits and Fairy Tail members, with Makarov towering everyone, still in his Titan form, yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" in unison. It was Loke's magic, Lion Brilliance.

Lucy shed tears of joy.

"Thank you, everyone!" she exclaimed with a smile. Cana, finally finished with her act, ran towards a barrel and poured wine for everyone. "It's not a party without wine, ya know!"

Everyone were chatting, talking, drinking and stuff. I was talking with Lisanna and Cana about Natsu when we saw Lucy chatting with the other guild members with an obviously forced smile. She must've wanted Natsu to come. Little did she know that Natsu was the one planned this all.

The party was crazy; Aquarius and Juvia created a giant wave on the pool to add the fun, Gajeel created iron water slides, and Gray froze the pool causing everyone to fight, as always. Aries created a trampoline frenzy with her wool magic. Virgo created an underground tag game, with Cancer, Capricorn, Taurus and Gemini as the 'it'.

It was 11 p.m., and I convinced everyone not to leave or sleep because the party has one more event. Everyone tried their best to make Lucy happy, but to no avail. She'll listen to their compliments, birthday wishes and jokes, with a forced smile or laughter. To her, this party's over since the beginning of it.

Ten minutes before Sagittarius and Loke's midnight fireworks show started, the door suddenly banged open, revealing a pink haired boy carrying a backpack and a blue feline, who looked all worn out and were taking heavy breaths as if they've ran across Magnolia at full speed.

"Natsu!"

"Happy!"

"Welcome home!"

Before anyone could move from their respective places, a blonde girl already had her arms wrapped around Natsu. She sobbed, and Natsu who couldn't do anything just patted her head. I was watching them so seriously that I didn't even realize Elfman put his hand on my shoulders.

"So manly!" he yelled, lifted his glass of beer, and everyone followed him.

"You got me real worried there, stupid." She mumbled, haven't released her hug yet. Then he pushed her gently and opened his backpack and took out an envelope.

"Happy birthday, Luce." Natsu said, putting his childish toothy grin. "Here, the first present."

He gave the envelope to Lucy, which she opened. There was a large amount of money inside. She blinked, then looked at him.

"It's enough for a year's rent. That's why I went to the job." He explained, and Lucy just stared at him. She was about to say something, but he put his finger on her lips to silence her. He then pulled out a pair of black long, small boxes. He gave one to Lucy, "The second present."

Lucy opened the box. The content was a chain necklace with a square glass pendant. Inside the glass was something that looked like a brilliant orange fire. She touched the pendant, and it felt warm. Much like Natsu.

"I made it from my fire, you know." Natsu explained again. "I was on the way home when I saw this pendant that froze any magic inside or something like that."

Lucy smiled and blushed. Natsu helped Lucy wore her pendant, and he reveals the pair.

"This one's mine." He said, opening the second box. "Will you put your magic into it?"

"Of course!"

She touched the pendant with her finger, causing a golden light to shine. The magic inside the pendant took the form of a golden star. This time Lucy helped Natsu wore his.

"It's lovely. Thanks so much, Natsu!" She smiled with her best smile. He couldn't help but blushing, despite there's just a thousand things that he wanted to tell her.

"SIXTY SECONDS TO MIDNIGHT!"

Everyone ran into the garden. Sagittarius and Loke stood in a table, with Loke ready to ignite Sagittarius's arrows with golden starlight.

Unknown to every other Fairy Tail members, Natsu and Lucy chose to watch the fireworks at the roof of the building.

TEN! The countdown has began.

"Y'know, Luce..."

NINE!

"What is it?"

EIGHT!

He blushed furiously. "I-I..."

SEVEN!

Lucy looked at him with a confused expression.

SIX!

Natsu inhaled a deep breath...

FIVE!

...and gulped.

FOUR!

"I-I-I.."

THREE!

"Lo-love..."

TWO!

"You, Lucy!"

ONE!

Before Lucy could even react, he pressed his lips against hers.

As they kiss, Sagittarius shot his arrows into the deep blue night sky, followed by Loki's golden starlight, creating a magnificent barrage of golden fireworks.

She felt a spark of fire igniting her desire. He felt so warm, a warmth she never felt. It was much more warmer and gentler than the sun or any other source of heat.

To him, her lips was the most delicious thing he ever tasted his whole life. It was like the flavor of heavens, if heavens had one. He wanted to feel this flavor everyday as if his life depends on it. He released his lips gently, and whispered to her, "The third present,"

"I love you too." She then returned his kiss.

* * *

The next morning I woke up earlier than everyone else. Everyone was still sleeping on random places. Tables, stage, chairs, benches, even the garden.

But there's something that catches my eye. I woke Reedus silently, trying not to wake anyone.

"Reedus," I whispered to his ear, "Wake up, I have a request for you."

"Mira?" he asked, his eyes were still half-open. "What's wrong?"

I guided him to a good angle of them. He suddenly opened his eyes, shocked at what he saw. He set up his painting tools, and I tried cleaning up without waking anyone.

I smiled happily, so happy that I let a drop of tear fell. I told Reedus to hung the picture in the middle of the guild so that everyone can see it.

A few hours later everyone had woke up, including Natsu and Lucy. I told them to go down since everyone's worried that they're missing. The whole guild was staring at the stage, looking at a picture that was painted by Reedus.

It was a picture of Natsu and Lucy sleeping together on the roof. Natsu lend Lucy his muffler and she leaned onto his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her protectively and both of her hands were holding his hand.

"MIRA!" both of them, faces all red, yelled in unison.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_Author's Notes_

OH MY GOD

I ACTUALLY POSTED 2 CHAPTERS TODAY

I CAN'T STOP WRITING THE THIRD CHAPTER ASDFGHJKL

Next chapter in a few days, I've got to get some ideas. See ya!


	4. The Rainbow of the Sky I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, because if I do i'd make my stories canon.**

**The Rainbow of the Sky**

"_She's the Sky Dragon Slayer. But she's so cute and fragile. For me, she's more like an angel from the sky."_

* * *

I can't help but noticing how much Romeo had grown since we were trapped in Tenrou Island for seven years. His attire now was much like Natsu's. And not just his attire. He learned fire magic, developed a more stubborn personality, and also (I noticed this recently) seemed to have girl problems. I just hope that he's not as dense as his idolized mage.

So one day he was sitting alone on the table with his orange juice, leaning over the table and playing with his fire on the fingertips. His mind looked like it was somewhere. His eyes were looking at Natsu and Lucy who laughed uncontrollably in another table. Then he looked to the table on his right. Wendy was sitting there, sipping her tea. Charle must've gone with Happy somewhere.

I saw Romeo smiling with his cheeks emitting a soft pink color. It was very quick that my vision was blurring, before he went back to his original position.

So I sat across him and asked, "Romeo, you look a little down, what's wrong?"

He raised his face so that he could see mine, and dropped it again to the table with a mumbled "Nothing."

"Don't tell me you're having girl issues?"

He seemed shocked, to the point where he lifted his body from the table and stood up from his chair with a red face. He then sat again, with cheeks flushed pink. "Of course not."

"You're a bad liar."

"I told you, I have no problem!"

"Then tell me about—"

"I'm okay, will you just leave me alone?"

"—Wendy?" I said, a little whispering so that the small dragonslayer won't hear what I just said. Dragons have sensitive ears, just so you know.

His face turned into deep scarlet red, as red as Erza's hair. Suddenly Cana clinged her arm around my shoulders, and asked, "What's with all this ruckus?"

"Nothing—"

"Romeo seemed to have some girl problems here—"

"I am not!"

Cana grinned widely. Ignoring the boy, she grabbed an empty chair from another table, and sat on it. She put her whiskey glass on the table.

"At times like these—" she pulled a stack of tarot cards out, and exclaimed with a big smile. "A fortune telling will do!"

"What kind of fortune telling you're gonna tell us, Cana?" I asked.

"It's the 'Yes or No' tarot trick. You say the question. Oh, yes and no questions only."

She scrambled the cards on the table, picked three and sweeped the unpicked cards. I watched her seriously, and Romeo pretended he didn't care, even though he tend to take a look at the fortune-telling process.

"So, tell me, what do you want to know?" Cana said in a low tone, mimicking a fake fortune-teller with their glass balls.

"Will Romeo and Wendy be together?" I asked. Romeo buried his face deeper into his scarf, trying to hide the pink blush in his cheeks. Cana flipped the three cards open and smiled slyly.

"Yes!" she yelled, raising her glass of whiskey. The whole guild turned their attention to Cana, who already stood on the table. "Operation Matchmaking, begin!" she exclaimed, followed with a gulp of her whiskey.

When Cana sat back to her place, Wendy approached our place from her table which is on the right side of our table. Romeo, crossed his arms on his chest, looking at the opposite direction of his crush.

"Cana-san, can you do that Yes or No trick again?" she asked politely.

"Of course. You wanna ask something?"

The small dragonslayer nodded, and she sat beside Romeo (Romeo's face has been burnt completely with the color pink, leading Wendy to ask that he has a fever, but he shook his head) and watched as Cana arranged three cards in a line.

"Will _that person_ like me back?"

Cana, and I glanced at each other's eyes simultaneously. Before we knew it, we were already leaning to Wendy's direction and glared at her with an 'i-want-to-know-so-bad-that-i'd-die' expression.

"WHO IS IT?" we yelled at her in unison, scaring her until her skin's very pale.

"I sense a love scandal is happening here..." I said with a scary tone.

The blue haired little mage fell from her stool out of pure shock, indicating another fact that she is a very shy person. She closed her eyes, trying not to feel the impact she would get when falling. But instead of feeling the hard floor, she felt two hands holding her, one hand at the wrist and one hand at her waist, preventing her from falling. She opened her eyes slowly, realizing that Romeo was the one who caught her. Romeo pulled her back into her sitting position gently. They both blushed.

"Next time be careful, okay?" He said with a surprisingly sweet tone, followed by a warm smile. She nodded with a shy expression, she didn't even have the courage to face Romeo without a rapid strike of blushes in her face.

"T-thanks..."

"A-Anytime..."

Cana and I looked at each other, the same expression we put in our faces when we decided to hook up Natsu and Lucy together.

"Oh, and by the way, Wendy, the answer's yes." Cana replied as she rescrambled the cards. Wendy smiled.

"Thanks, Cana-san!" she spun around as she went back to her table. Cana and I glared at Romeo.

"Next time be careful, okay?" Cana mimicked his sweet tone from before.

"Hey, I was being a good friend!" he defended himself, crossing his arms in his chest. "What's so wrong about that?"

"A good friend, huh...?" I replied with a sly grin.

"I told ya, I don't like her!"

"Who said I'm gonna tease you about liking her?" I smiled slyly. Cana laughed so hard that she hugged her stomach. He felt like he's going to explode, so he buried his face into his scarf deeper.

"Rrrrrrh..."

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Hi!

I was continuing my novel, hehe sorry at first I was going to write about GaLe but i dunno why Gajeel seemed one heck of a challenging chara when it comes to romance. Lacking inspiration, I browsed other FT fanfics and read one about RoWen3

Yep that's all for today, wait for next chapter and review please! GOD BLESS YOUUU


	5. The Rainbow of the Sky II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail because if I do I'll make my stories canon.**

**The Rainbow of the Sky II**

"_She's the Sky Dragon Slayer. But she's so cute and fragile. For me, she's more like an angel from the sky."_

* * *

So that morning I approached Wendy, who ordered a cup of milk. I put the cup of milk on her table and sat across her.

"Hey," I greeted her with a smile. She smiled, and greeted me back.

"So, care to tell me who is _this person_ you mentioned yesterday?"

Wendy, who was sipping her milk, choked. Her face generated a color red that quicly spread all over her face. She was shaking. Yes, she's just that shy.

"N-n-n-nothing! Let's just f-forget about it, o-o-okay?" she stuttered, averting her eyes from mine.

"You're like Romeo."

"N-n-n-n-o! I-I d-d-d-don't l-like him..."

"I thought I told you _you're like _Romeo, not _you like _Romeo."

"Ah..."

"So it's true, 'that person' is Romeo."

She mumbled something so low that nobody can hear what was she saying to herself. She let out a small sigh, inhaled deeply, then looked me square in the eyes.

"I-is dating fun?" she asked shyly.

"Depends on who you went with, actually." I replied.

Then there's an awkward silence.

"You want to go to a date with Romeo?"

"N-no! That's not it—"

"For you and Romeo, a picnic would be nice..."

"Mira-san—"

"Ah, it's spring now, right? Why don't you ask him to go to a picnic together?"

She nodded shyly, thanking me and ran home, disappearing into the busy streets of Magnolia.

_What a cute couple they're going to be_, I thought.

* * *

Later in the evening, Macao and Romeo entered the guild. They had just came home from a mission. Macao sat with Wakaba, and I told Romeo to come by the bar because I have something to talk about. He sat in one of the stools.

"What is it, Mira-nee?"

"Romeo, you like Wendy, do you?"

"THAT AGAIN? I TOLDCHA—"

'You want to go to a picnic with her?"

His reaction was pretty much like Wendy's.

"A picnic?"

"Yes! It's spring, so why not? You can go to the park if you want to."

A few minutes later Wendy ran into the guild, and sat beside Romeo. I pretended to arrange the wine bottles as I eavesdropped their conversation.

"Say, Wendy..."

"What is it, Romeo-kun?"

"T-the weather's great today, isn't it?"

"Yes it is..."

Then there's a very awkward silence. I turned a little bit, and saw Wendy twitching her fingers and Romeo playing with his purple fire. Both of their cheeks were dyed red.

"Would you like to go to a picnic with me...?" they asked in unison. Both of them said that nervously, making it so much cuter.

They glanced at each other, blinked several times before Wendy broke the silence.

"Romeo-kun, do you have fever? Your face is so red."

"No! Look at yourself, Wendy, your face is like a tomato..."

"You too, shall I heal it?"

"I told you I don't, you're the one who's got fever!"

I giggled. _Who knew that they would open up faster than I expected?_ What a cute couple indeed.

* * *

So they agreed to go to the picnic tomorrow. I secretly asked Cana to set up a surveillance lacrima in the location because Romeo and Wendy just agreed to meet in the park. Just so you know, the park is quite huge.

The next day was the appointed time for the picnic. I put the lacrima in a table, and in five minutes everyone in the guild realized what was I doing, and gathered around me.

You could imagine Macao's face when he found out his son had asked a girl to a date without his consent ('Why didn't he tell me? I'm his father, of course I have a right to know!'). He sat in the front, ignoring everyone's protests.

A few minutes later the communication card Cana had left rang, and the lacrima began projecting the park. Cana had put the lacrima in a very good angle that we could see the entire scene. Nobody talked or made a single move, all eyes set on the lacrima.

Romeo was there, standing, looking at his left and right simultaneously, searching for the blue-haired dragonslayer in the midst of passerby. Seconds later, a blue-haired petite girl can be seen carrying a wooden basket.

"I'm sorry I was late, Romeo-kun..."

"It's okay, I had arrived just a few minutes ago anyway."

They spread over a fabric in the grass, put the wooden basket in the middle and took out the food one by one and arranged it. There were sandwiches, cakes, fruits, and orange juice.

Romeo took a sandwich while Wendy took a slice of strawberry cake. Meanwhile in the guild, Erza had already flooded the table with her drool.

"Wendy..."

"Yes?"

"You made this all by yourself?"

"Well, I only made the sandwiches."

"Itsh rweal dwewicioush!" he said with his mouth full, already munching his second portion of sandwich.

"Thanks!" the girl replied, with a big smile and small hint of blush on her cheeks.

They chatted and laughed merrily, sometimes stopping for a while to chew on their food. After a handful of minutes they were grabbing the last piece of strawberry together and their hands bumped at each other.

"You can take it!" they said in unison, averting each other's eyes. The whole guiled cheered and playfully sighed happily, especially Macao.

"Damn, where did he got the knack for that?" he asked as he stared at the lacrima in awe.

"Well, maybe he learned that from his flirtatious father." Wakaba replied. The whole guild nodded. Macao can only let out a small sigh, holding back his temper to avoid missing Romeo's first date. He made a note to punch Wakaba later, though.

Wendy sliced the strawberry into two pieces. She ate one while Romeo ate the other.

"Say, Wendy..." Romeo started. The whole guild have their eyes locked on the lacrima again.

"What is it, Romeo-kun?"

"Can I ask you something?" the boy asked shyly. The girl blinked with a puzzled expression, but nevertheless she answered, "Sure."

He was shaking slightly. He inhaled a deep breath, and asked, "Who is _this person_ you mentioned yesterday?"

Wendy blushed furiously. "Aaaaah.. It w-w-was..."

The whole guild leaned closer to the lacrima.

"Hey, back off!"

"Will you move a little bit?"

"I can't see!"

They clenched their fists, showing that they're ready to fight anytime.

"QUIET!" Erza yelled, causing everyone to shut their mouths up. That's Erza for you.

Back at the park, Wendy asked Romeo, "W-why did you ask that?"

"I-it's not like I care or what!" he said with a pout, crossing his arms. "I just want to know." He said, looking to the opposite side of his friend.

Wendy forced a smile. Romeo was still avoiding her eyes. He couraged himself to look her, eye to eye.

"Don't force smiles like that, please." He said gently. "You're cute with your usual smiles."

Romeo slapped his own mouth as if it has acted on its own accord. Both of their faces were red, and the whole guild cheered, lifting their glass of beers.

"THAT'S MY SON!" Macao yelled, topping the other's voices.

"T-t-t-t-thanks, Romeo-kun..." she replied shyly. The boy was already petrified in his position, prompting the girl to check whether he's breathing or not. She cupped his face with her hands, and he was brought back to the world.

She smiled, releasing her hands. She positioned herself in front of him.

"Romeo-kun, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I-I..."

Romeo and everyone in the guild looked at Wendy with an intense stare. Steam can be seen running out from her ears. She clenched her fists.

"L-l-l-l-li—"

She was cut off by Romeo who put his finger on her lips. He smiled warmly, causing the girl to blush. The whole guild was cursing Romeo.

"That was supposed to be my part, ya know..."

"Huh?" The girl asked in confusion. Unknown to them, everyone in the guild reacted just the same.

"I'm not that good at words, I was the action-type to begin with." He claimed. He leaned closer and closer to the girl, putting his two hands on each of her shoulder respectively.

Everyone in the guild yelled, protested.

"What is he going to do? Is he going to do 'that'?"

"Hey, you're not even in drinking age and you wanna do 'that' already?"

"Isn't it going too far?"

He gave her a small peck on her cheeks instead, which petrified the petite dragonslayer in front of him.

"For now, this will do. I'm not as straightforward as Natsu-nii, hehe." He smiled and shyly with a tint of pink staining his cheeks, which somehow brought Wendy back her life.

Natsu, who was watching the entire picnic, pouted and crossed his arm, looking at random sides of the guild while Lucy and everyone smirked slyly to him.

"It's okay," Wendy replied, cupping both of his hands with her hands. "You have your own way of saying things. That's what I like about you." She then smiled brightly, a smile no one had ever seen before. And lucky Romeo, that smile was meant for him only. Wendy then proceeded to wrap her arms around the boy, hugging him. Romeo wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a few seconds of a cute romantic hug, they slowly backed off. Romeo laid down, positioned himself to see the clear sky. Wendy sat beside him, playing with his hair. With his magic, Romeo created a small rainbow above them. Wendy commented on how beautiful his magic is.

The whole guild sighed in awe of how cute they were as a couple. Macao shed tears of joy. Later that evening the new couple entered the guild, with everyone greeting them on the front door.

"Welcome home!" everyone exclaimed in unison. Romeo and Wendy glanced at each other, with a confused face. Everyone was smiling.

"Wendy, this isn't what I think about, isn't it?" Romeo whispered with a very low voice, but enough for her sensitive ears to hear.

"I hope so..."

_**fin.**_

* * *

Author's Notes

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOORAY I FINALLY FINISHED ROMEO X WENDY!

I hope the storyline's not confusing x_x so I made a note just in case you don't understand.

_**First:** "I'm not that good at words, I was the action-type to begin with." He claimed. He leaned closer and closer to the girl, putting his two hands on each of her shoulder respectively._

_Everyone in the guild yelled, protested._

"_What is he going to do? Is he going to do '**that'**?"_

"_Hey, you're not even in drinking age and you wanna do '**that'** already?"_

"_Isn't it going too far?"_

**THAT means... well you know, the rated M thing.**

_**Second: **"Wendy, **this isn't what I think about**, isn't it?" Romeo whispered with a very low voice, but enough for her sensitive ears to hear._

"_I hope so..."_

**Well he suspected the guild for stalking them.**

Okay that's enough for this chapter, see you next time!


	6. Iron Script I

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Iron Script**

"_She's basically rewriting my language__. She's a criminal, but she's my criminal."_

* * *

It's been the who-cares-how-much-millionth Levy had reprimanded Gajeel to hold his wicked tongue that day that she began to lose her patience with the iron dragonslayer, so she left him to do things on his own accord despite Master's orders to go to a specific job that they can only do together. And they had only walked 10 meters away from the guild when Levy grew tired of him.

"He's not just an iron dragonslayer, he's iron-hearted! Iron-brained too!" The solid script mage complained to me as she chopped the fruits on her fruit salad roughly with the fork, almost breaking the glass. "There goes my rent and shopping expenses!"

"Despite all that, he's behaving better when he's with you." I tried to calm her down. Levy blushed.

"He can't stand a minute without saying a dirty word."

"But with us, he can't stand a second."

She sat in silence. Now all of the fruit in her fruit salad was crushed.

They heard the sound of iron clattering and a loud yell, "YOU IRON BASTARD!"

Levy and I looked around the guild, looking for the source of the loud voice. It was revealed to be Natsu, his fists clenched and coated in fire, ready to ironfist the iron dragonslayer. Gajeel transformed his right arm into a club, while he used the left one to eat some metal scrap. Half of the tables and chairs in the guild have been either crushed or burned.

Lucy approached Levy, her whip in her hand, and said, "Will you tame that iron beast, Levy-chan? He's crazy!"

Levy immediately blushed, but nonetheless she agreed. Lucy attacked Natsu with her whip, effectively restraining him. She then gave a signal to Levy.

"Solid Script: Hole!" Levy chanted her magic, creating a 3-meter hole below where Gajeel stood, causing the latter to fall. She walked to where the hole is, and she sat on the edges.

"Get me out of here, shrimp!"

"Gajeel, is that what you should say if you're asking someone a favor?"

"But you created this fucking hole!"

"I DON'T CARE, AND LANGUAGE!" she yelled in fury, pointing her index finger towards him.

Thirty minutes later, Levy raised the hole and Gajeel finally got outside. He then grabbed the collar of her dress and lifted her with his one hand, causing the petite blunette to yell in protest.

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU..."

"I wont, shorty!" Gajeel playfully shaked her, laughing with his trademark "gihihihihi", causing Levy to pout and casted an oil script on Gajeel. Gajeel dropped her to the floor, causing a loud thud.

Levy left Gajeel alone with his Exceed partner Pantherlily. She then sat on one of the bar's stools, sighed loud enough for the whole guild to hear. Jet and Droy tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. Levy sipped her tea while drumming her fingers rhythmically on the table.

A few minutes later Cana sat beside her, calling for a glass of sake.

"Ah, I'm bored..." she complained, stirring her fingers on the edge of the glass. "Levy, mind if I fortune-tell you?"

"Of course not." The solid script mage replied. Cana smiled and took out a deck of tarot cards, shuffled the deck, and told Levy to pick four of the cards. Levy picked each card carefully. I watched carefully, in case something fun's going to happen.

After some long explanations of each cards she picked, Cana calculated the result.

"7. The Chariot. You will win in the end."

Levy sighed with a smile, as if she had released a heavy backpack from her shoulders. I think I know just what to do. I leaned closer to Levy with a sly smile. The blunette blinked in confusion.

"Could it be winning Gajeel's heart, eh, Levy?" I teased her. She blushed furiously.

"W-what are you talking about? No way..."

"He's only nice to you." Cana also teased her. Levy let out a sigh.

"Even if it's true, he never learned a single darn thing about manners and attitude." Levy began explaining. "He's just like a more animalistic version of Natsu. He barged into your house and began raiding your fridge like an alley rat."

"So he's been invading youre house?" Cana and I asked in unison.

Levy felt like she's going to die for the next fifteen minutes as Cana and I began barraging her with a million questions. She had regretted telling about Gajeel to the almighty matchmaker and fortune-teller.

* * *

It was still 7 in the morning. I told a certain pair and their feline companion of my newly formulated plan yesterday, and they agreed. So they came early this morning. The pair yelled in unison,

"_We're all fired up!"_

* * *

At about 9 o'clock Levy entered the guild, encountering a few of her guildmates and her best friend Lucy. She was alone, reading some books, which is rare because she usually came with Natsu. So she greeted her.

"Morning, Lu-chan!"

"Levy-chan! Morning!"

"Lu-chan, you came quite early." She said. Lucy smiled. The blunette asked, "Oh, and can I sit here?"

"Of course." So she sat. She waved a hand at me. I rushed to her, and she ordered a cup of tea whilst Lucy ordered for a cup of coffee.

She looked at Lucy's pile of books, and she took one of them out of curiosity. She just can't hold back when it comes to books.

"Eh, Lu-chan, you have this book?"

Lucy peeked from the book she was reading, and nodded.

"Ah, can I borrow it? I haven't gotten into the bookshop in the neighboring town!"

"Of course!"

And so their table was the only one producing no sound as they were too concentrated to the books they're reading. Even when I put their mugs of coffee and tea respectively, they didn't move an inch. Until someone opened the door with a "gihihi" laugh.

"I hear nothing, I hear nothing..." the script mage mumbled to herself, forcing her whole body to concentrate to the book.

"Yo, Gajeel!" Natsu yelled from across the room. "Come here, will ya?"

And without answering his call, he walked over to where the pink-haired boy sat. Gajeel waved his hand at me. He ordered a cup of iron tea and Natsu ordered a fire tea ('DON'T COPY ME YOU PINKY!').

Natsu winked one eye quickly, indicating that he's going to execute the plan. I smiled at him for a split second, and then left to make the drinks.

"So, pinky, how's you and that bunny girl?"

"Hm? Normal. You and Levy?"

"Wait. Why are we talking about shrimp here?"

"You like her, duh. It's so obvious."

Gajeel facepalmed himself. Natsu rolled his tongue, saying Happy's trademark "you liiiiiike her". Gajeel glared at him, but Natsu just laughed.

"So, you planning to get closer to her or something?"

"How the hell could I if she keep protesting about my fuckin' language..."

"Nah, you should try to understand her."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. Natsu blinked in confusion.

"I thought you were the densest person on earth a few days ago."

"A few days ago, not anymore."

"And now you act so high and mighty like a fuckin' god of love..."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SCRAP METAL BASTARD?"

And they fought.

And Natsu totally forgot about the plan. Great.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

DAMMITTT SO FAR THIS IS THE HARDEST COUPLE AAAH it took me approximately 14 hours to write this from scratch, so i got tired and i continued my other story, your pretty little secret (please read it!) and after I completed the first chapter I continued this and I realized how close i was to the chapter ending TvT

Oh and thanks for all the reviews! I love all my readers3 It seems like everyone loves RoWen, eh?

Next chapter out in 1-2 days. For the time being enjoy this chapter, ciao!


End file.
